guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Calculated Risk
Decent skill I'd rather take a couple extra damage than let a warrior/sin complete an attack chain. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 19:38, 30 July 2007 (CDT) :Just throw on prot spirit with it and their advantage pretty much disappears anyway :P --Gimmethegepgun 19:43, 30 July 2007 (CDT) ::Rofl, Spirit Bond + this at 0 illusion anybody? Armor of the Sun 16:59, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :::It wouldn't do any good because the hex will last only 4 seconds. CabooseOwnsYou 20:50, 5 August 2007 (CDT) Very nice. Now Mesmers have a skill of their own to combine Spirit of Failure with. With a chance to fail of roughly 2/3 some extra points of damage wont matter A.Saturnus 12:03, 7 August 2007 (CDT) Yeah, this is some useful skill. PvEreanor 10:09, 8 August 2007 (CDT) you guys think this might replace reckless haste? J1j2j3 23:51, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :If ANet keeps nerfing it, then maybe... (T/ ) 23:53, 12 August 2007 (CDT) Why couldn't you use both and make it so they miss 100% of the time, am I missing a common rule, is this a noob question? Himoto 11:49, 12 Augest 2007 :It stacks multiplicatively (I don't know what it means, but thats what it does) I just saw some person using that term. But, no you don't get 100% block.--Gigathrash 23:59, 12 August 2007 (CDT) 50% and 50% does not equal 100%. It is multiplicative, not additive. You'd end up with an overall 75% chance I think...That is why Aegis + Guardian does not give 100% Block. (T/ ) 00:00, 13 August 2007 (CDT) Ah, thank you. Next question... could you put together the 75% with aegis and guardian, making a almost untouchable by normal attacks character? like 90%? Himoto 12:00 , 12 Augest 2007 The more Block skills you combine, the closer you will get to 100% Block. Whirling Defense + Guardian + Aegis + Shield of Deflection + Pensive Guardian + Defensive Anthem...However, at least in mathematical theory, it is impossible to ever reach 100% with a multiplicative bonus such as how Blocking stacks. You can get to 99.9999% or whatever but never truly 100%. That would only happen for an additive bonus, such as stacking Shielding Hands on Armor of Sanctity. And in any case a 100% Block tank is not feasible for PvP or PvE...except maybe DoA but you always use Obsidian Flesh there. (T/ ) 00:10, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :You only need 75%. That's as good as 100% anyway, since unless all your attacks get through (and with that much block, that's not going to happen), they'll survive your spike and you just wasted time. --Kale Ironfist 00:15, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::In addition to that, the problem with focusing so heavily on Block is that ANY skill like Guided Weapon or Expose Defenses makes your entire team worthless. Block is good but mixing in "active Prot" like Protective Spirit is the only smart way to go about things. (T/ ) 00:18, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :::I'm pretty sure Guild Wars rounds the numbers, so if you had 99.999% block rate it would be 100%. Zulu Inuoe 08:39, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Most of stacks have their limit, I don't think you can get a 100% block rate. But such a limit is hard to see for something like block attacks. Alea 18:13, 15 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Nothing gives less than 100% block and more than 99%, so you can't say it will round, since it has to resolve each block chance separately. --Kale Ironfist 18:16, 15 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::It's based off an algorhythem, as in it doesn't punch all the varibles at once and come out with a number. What it does instead is first it says it will block 50% of the time, regardless of what happens (block, no block) it goes onto the next thing, like if there was another 50% block, then it would do it again (if it does block, then it wouldn't matter though and depending on the program, is just negated). The reason it's 75% block is because the 50% of the time it DOESN'T block would then be run through the second algorhythm (the second 50% block) and then add 25% (50% of 50%) to the remaining probability. So, point being, it doesn't round the number. --71.208.40.179 02:57, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::O_o Kale, you DO know that you said everything blocks more than every attack? :D EDIT: waiiit... I get it, meh, i'm getting tired I suppose... *ZzZ* 84.24.206.123 18:18, 15 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::Damn, I had a great response to that, but you ended up making it a wasted effort! Ah well. --Kale Ironfist 18:26, 15 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Oh, I thought that since they changed the system (No more Dodge) that they just added up all the block rates, didn't know they still used separates.. Zulu Inuoe 18:35, 19 August 2007 (CDT) ::::: Riposte doesn't do 100% block? jk. Besides, if you want 90% invunerability, use the condition blind. StatMan 17:15, 15 October 2007 (UTC) I think its worth noting that this skill doesnt block, it causes ppl to miss, through a hex, which is the most powerful form of blocking defense, since virtually no skills exist that make your attacks 'unmissable' (68.63.233.200 19:57, 30 August 2007 (CDT) Lamest skill name ever it might have taken three seconds to make that up M s4 21:51, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :Really? And how long do you think it took them to come up with "Cure Hex"? --68.112.142.241 02:13, 26 October 2007 (UTC) I reckon it's a pretty good name. 220.101.136.175 09:36, 28 August 2007 (CDT) The name makes sense.--Kyrax 15:13, 15 September 2007 (CDT) Most Mesmer skill names are pretty dumb if you ask me. -Wang 09:28, 1 November 2007 (UTC) So Calculated Risk and Blurred Vision walk into a bar... And one says to the other: :"Hey, I've been having some problems.." :"Oh? What type of problems?" :"I feel impotent.." :"Well you -are- impotent! Not only do you only affect one foe, and are located in a bad skill line for snares, but you also increase that guy's damage if he hits!" :"*Cries*" :"To make matters worse, you cost the same as me and you're only two seconds faster recharging!" :"i ateh u!" So yeah, I think this skill needs a change. Zulu Inuoe 23:49, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :Gud joke. The Hobo 00:39, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Baed Skill is baed.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 11:58, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :Only reason I would go for blurred over this is because this isn't AoE. For PvP however, these hexes usually hit only one opponent anyway, so then a 10 energy hex on an illusion mesmers bar (which can be increased in duration by Mantra of Persistence). This will therefore have a much longer duration 15:19, 18 June 2008 (UTC) icon canthan armor. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 13:03, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Update Some testing i made about the new version of this: *When the foe hits, you actually take 0 damage, procs Balthazar spirit but not Essence bond. *Requires the foe to hit to deal the damage (Blind makes this useless) also the related skills should be removed, as it doesn't make attacks "Miss" —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 89.155.58.38 ( ) . Anyone else think this version is reminiscent of the never implemented Beta spell Confusion? [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 01:59, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Somewhat, but not exactly: Confusion could cause the damage to any creature in range. —Dr Ishmael 02:38, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Based on Hisoka's observation that the target takes 0 damage, I believe that the damage calculation is performed with the target in mind and then redirected- that is to say, the attacker won't deal damage based on his own armor. That's just conjecture, though. I'd also assume that, since the attack does hit, the attacker still gains adrenaline. Do conditions and side effects of attacks still activate? Probably yes. I'll see if I can test these things. 04:20, May 26, 2010 (UTC) I know it's not exactly like Confusion. It's just that when I read this version, the first thing I thought of was Confusion. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 07:49, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I was doing some testing of this against master of hammers on isle of the nameless. I was Me/E using this, and stoneflesh and armor of earth. If the damage of an attack hits the attacker instead, any other effects are still on you, such as weakness and knockdown from devastating hammer. Also having increased armor seems to reduce the damage that goes back onto the attacker. however, using stoneflesh did not. If i was hit I took less damage because of stoneflesh, but if the attack hits the attacker, the damage seems to ignore that you have stoneflesh on. Mrjack 17:33, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :probably calculated before damage reduction skills so they take full damage, I'm guessing it's calculated before Protective Spirit as well--ShadowRelyk 22:04, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I've heard people are using this with Echo and Stone Striker/Mantra of Earth/Stoneflesh for a pretty decent farming build. 02:05, June 1, 2010 (UTC)